Someday
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: Aku adalah makhluk terkutuk bersayap hitam yang mencintai makhluk indah bersayap putih dan suci. Pantas kah aku bersanding dengannya ? #KyuSung fanfiction# warning : YAOI, BL, SHO-AI *lengkap* Setelah membaca silakan tinggalkan jejak, miaw , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Tittle : Someday...  
Pairing : KyuSung  
Rating : T  
Genre : Hurt/comfort , Romance

* * *

_**Someday...**_

* * *

_Summary :  
Aku adalah makhluk terkutuk bersayap hitam yang mencintai makhluk indah bersayap putih dan suci. Pantas kah aku bersanding dengannya ? Makhluk terkutuk sepertiku , apa mungkin bisa diterima apa adanya ? Tetapi... Semua orang benci iblis... Iblis adalah makhluk yang paling membenci keberadaan cahaya.. Iblis adalah musuh dari makhluk bercahaya... Iblis adalah musuh para malaikat... Iblis membenci malaikat... Tapi kenapa -  
- "Kenapa aku bisa mencintai seorang malaikat ?"_

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

* * *

"Kyuhyun ! Cepat laksanakan tugasmu hari ini !"

"Hahh ! Aku sedang malas !"

"Kita masih harus membunuh para malaikat yang lain.."

"... Aku malas... Mereka terlalu banyak, dan aku benci mereka..."

"Semua iblis membenci mereka, Kyu.."

"Tapi aku yang paling membenci mereka, Lee Donghae !"

"...Waeyo ?"

"Mereka terlalu bersinar, menyilaukan... dan itu... Menjijikan..."

"Kalau kau benci mereka, kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhnya ?"

"Aku malas."

"Kau malas, atau takut dengan cahaya dari malaikat ?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Cho Kyuhyun ? Si iblis yang takut dengan cahaya para malaikat ?"

"Jangan meledekku ! Akan kutunjukkan ! Akan kutarik salah satu dari mereka dan menyiksanya !"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa.."

"Kau meremehkanku ya, Lee Donghae ?"

"Tidak, hanya membuatmu melakukan tugas."

"Cih ! Lihat saja, aku akan kembali dengan membawa malaikat yang sudah hampir sekarat dan menyiksanya lagi disini, sampai mati !"

Aku tak suka diremehkan. Aku bukanlah iblis kelas teri ! Akan aku buktikan ! Kalau aku bisa menyerang malaikat-malaikat bodoh itu dengan mudahnya.

_'Hm... Malaikat... Argh ! Gara-gara aku jarang menjalankan tugasku untuk membasmi mereka satu persatu, karena malas, aku jadi tidak tau tempat yang pasti dimana saat mereka berkumpul atau tempat persembunyian mereka... Yang pasti, aku tidak boleh memasuki daerah kerajaan malaikat itu... Cahaya disana sanagt menyilaukan... Mungkin aku bisa pingsan karena tak kuat menahan cahaya-chaya itu... Sebaiknya aku harus mencari mangsa disekitar kota saja...'_

Dulu di kota ini, manusia, malaikat dan iblis hidup bersama. Tetapi.. Karena bangsa iblis menyombongkan diri karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan makhluk lainnya, dan memutuskan untuk berperang demi bangsa mereka yang tidak mau hidup berdampingan dengan malaikat dan manusia,... Akhirnya perang pun dilaksanakan, dan belum berakhir sampai sekarang... Hanya manusia dan malaikat yang masih hidup berdampingan... Tetapi... Iblis ? Mereka dijauhi semua makhluk... Karena pada awalnya, iblis yang memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri.

Para malaikat bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya dan hidup layaknya manusia normal. Hanya iblis yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sayap hitam mereka. Walaupun bisa,.. Iblis memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan malaikat dan manusia. Jadi, para iblis mudah sekali diketahui keberadaannya.

Jadi, aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh kedalam kota. Aku harus mencari tempat yang terdapat malaikat. Walaupun tak sebanyak di kota. Yang penting aku harus membawa 1 korban untuk kutunjukkan kepada Hae.  
Kalau aku tidak lemah.

Lalu aku berpaling dari tempatku berada sekarang. Melihat kearah hamparan padang bunga yang sangat indah. Jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku terpesona dengan suasana lingkungan disini.

Kupelankan hempasan sayapku yang membuatku bisa melayang diudara. Mendaratkan kakiku perlahan didaratan penuh berbagai macam bunga tersebut.

'Ini... Menakjubkan...'

Aku berkomentar dalam hatiku. Tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang dapat dicurigai kalau aku seorang iblis bisa begitu terpesona melihat padang bunga. Itu memalukan.

Bersandar dibalik pohon. Merasakan sentuhan angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambutku dengan tenang. Membuat hatiku tenang.

"Ayooo ! Kakak cantik tidak akan bisa menangkapku !"

"Hahh..Hahh.. Kamu terlalu cepat, Sungmin !"

"Hahahaha.. Kakak lambat... Ayo kejar aku !"

"Kau meremehkanku, Lee Sungmin ? Awas, kau yaa !"

"Uwaaaahh ! Kakak cantik larinya kenceng jugaaa ! Aku ga mau kalah !"

Percakapan itu tak sengaja terdengar olehku. Sambil merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda itu, tanpa sadar aku terlelap disana. Dibawah pohon yang rimbun dan aroma bunga-bunga bermekaran disana. Inikah... Surga dunia ?

Entah sampai kapan aku akan terlelap mengarungi alam mimpiku yang tiada akhirnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan ada yang mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan cukup keras, tapi.. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar lagi... Aku masih-

"Hey, ayo bangunlah.."

Kata-kata yang kubenamkan didalam hatiku terpotong begitu mendengar suara yang lembut itu, dan aku kembali terjaga saat itu juga.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja ? Kenapa tidur ditempat seperti ini, lagipula hari sudah mulai malam.. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika tetap berada diluar rumah.."

Ucapnya kembali. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi... Aku hanya orang asing untukknya, bukan ? Tetapi dia bisa selembut itu kepadaku...

"Siapa,.. Kau ?"

Ucapku dengan nada lemas, karena baru terbangun dari alam mimpiku.

"Kim Jong Woon.. Panggil saja Yesung..."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman yang sangat asing. Bahkan teman-teman terdekatku belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu.  
Tunggu... 'Teman ?' Heh... Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memilikinya.  
Bahkan akupun tidak tau bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Setelah melihat 'senyuman' itu, kurasa hatiku menjadi luluh sesaat.

Sesaat aku melupakan takdirku... Sebagai iblis...

"Tunggu,.. Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya ?"

Tanyaku dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Ingin tahu tentang dirinya lebih jauh..

"Eh ? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini makhluk yang tidak jelas..."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ayahku adalah manusia, dan ibuku adalah malaikat.. Aku adalah manusia, tetapi memiliki sayap malaikat.."

"...Begitu..."

"Kalau kau sendiri ? Kau itu apa ? Apa ada keturunan sepertiku ?"

Aku takut mengucapkannya... Tapi kenapa aku menjadi penakut dihadapan orang asing sepertinya ? Aku langsung terdiam 1000 bahasa.

"Aku..."

"Hm ? Ayo beri tahu aku.."

"..."

"Kenapa ? Kalau tidak mau bilang juga tak apa-apa... Tidak usah dipaksakan.."

Dia mencoba tersenyum kembali kepadaku. Kenapa dia terus-menerus tersenyum ? Apa tidak ada rasa jengkel dihatinya, saat bertemu orang sepertiku ?

"...lis..."

"Apa ?"

"...Iblis-

Itulah aku.."

Sesaat dia terdiam dan memandangku dengan wajah terkejutnya dan kembali seperti biasa sesaat. Lalu apakah reaksi berikutnya ? Dia memandangku dengan lebut dan tersenyum penuh kasih. Hangat... Terasa hangat... Kehangatan itu, sampai kedalam hatiku. Hati iblis yang beku, kotor, busuk, dan... Menjijikan.

"Walaupun kau iblis... Tidak akan ada perbedaan diantara kita, kan ?"

Ucapnya polos sambil menggenggam tanganku. Lembut... Sangat lembut telapak tangannya itu... Tapi tidak cukup lembut untuk hati dan senyumannya barusan.

"...Tentu saja ada."

TBC


End file.
